Wet
by TheVictorianMuse
Summary: It's so hot at the Akatsuki base...is that why Deidara refuses to wear anything but his underwear? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Sasori-danna…why are you staring at me like that? Hmm." Came Deidara's curious voice. He was currently lying on his bed in the room he shared with his partner. He was stripped down to his underwear, because it was hot as hell and Kakuzu refused to waste money on an air conditioner.

"Because you're naked." Sasori replied, not able to take his eyes off his younger partner. Deidara rolled his eyes, sighing.

"No, I'm not. I'm still wearing my underwear. Maybe if that fucking _cheapskate_ would buy a fucking _air conditioner_, I wouldn't have to walk around like this just to save myself from heatstroke! Hmm!" He growled, rolling over on to his stomach to let his back cool down.

Sasori caught sight of how Deidara's tight briefs clung to his ass. If could have, he would have a massive nose bleed. Instead, he put his brilliant mind to good use.

"Why don't we get in the shower? We can turn the cold water on. This humidity is not good for my joints, either. I could use a cool down." He tried to sound casual. Deidara smiled.

"Oh! Man, that's such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that sooner? And to think I've been lying here practically _dying!_" He jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. He turned on the cold water, and hopped inside, still in his underwear. Sasori took his time, shedding off his robe and his pants. He was anticipating seeing a wet Deidara…his hair clinging to his face, water running down his neck, back, and chest…and that was just the sight he saw when he climbed into the shower.

"Uhhnnn…Kami-sama, this feels so _fucking _good! You're brilliant, Sasori-danna-Sasori? What are you…don't-"

Deidara was cut off as Sasori pushed him up against the shower wall, and licked the shell of his ear. As he bit down on the tender lobe, he trailed a hand down Deidara's wet stomach. "You want to feel something _fucking_ good? I'll show you something _fucking good_." He whispered, pulling down Deidara's soaking wet underwear , which fell with a _plop_ onto the floor of the tub.

"S-Sempai…" Was all he could muster. His knees felt like jello. His brain was foggy…all he could focus on was Sasori's hand, which was wrapping around his half-erect cock. "_Fuck! Sasori-danna_…" He moaned, and it reverberated off the tiles of the shower. Sasori chuckled darkly.

"Do you want it? Tell me…_tell me what you want_." His voice was husky, and laden with lust. He stealthily uncoiled his cord from his stomach. He heard Deidara whimper.

"_F-Fuck me! Fuck me h-hard, Danna! Uhnnn…" _He was rocking his hips back against Sasori's groin. Smirking wickedly, the puppet master _thrust_ his cord deep into the blonde's tight asshole. Rough, raw, with no preparation, and it tore a scream from the younger man's throat.

"FUCK! DANNA! _Ah…ah…harder! Fuck me harder!" _He was attempting to claw at the tiles, pushing back on the cord while at the same time thrusting into Sasori's hands.

Sasori couldn't believe the sight in front of him. The indignant bomber was reduced to begging little _slut_ right in front of him. _Because of him_…it was perfect. He continued his rough, fast pace, until he heard the younger boys moans become more desperate…he was reaching his peak…but then why…why did he say-

"Pull out! _Danna! Pull out!" _He sounded so desperate, and begrudgingly, the redhead removed his coil from inside of his partner. Deidara turned around, and grabbed the older man's face with both hands. He was staring deep into his brown eyes.

"This means something, right? Right, Sasori-danna? You don't th-think I'm just some _slut?"_ He whimpered.

Sasori was a little taken aback by the questions. Of course it meant something. Like he would make himself vulnerable like this before anyone else. He continued to jerk the younger boy off, loving the submissive, horny faces he was making. His adorable little moans.

"You _are_ a slut-"

"S-Sempai…" he whimpered.

"But, you're my slut. My lover. And if anyone else touches you…thinks about touching you…thinks about _hurting you_…The rivers will run red with their blood. I will-"

"SASORI-DANNA! I'M COMING! Uhn…UHN…haa…a-a-ah…" Deidara moaned, as his seed splashed across Sasori's chest. He collapsed there, as well, clutching to his Danna for dear life. As the afterglow of his release ghosted over him, he gazed up at his partner.

"I love you, too, Sasori, my man."

And he kissed him.

OWARI.


	2. Chapter 2

((So I guess someone got a little…offended? by this story, and posted some shit about it on Tumblr…so here's chapter 2! I plan on making them just as…OOC as I can, because this is _my_ fiction that I'm writing for _my wifey_ (and of course, whoever else wants to partake in its 'debauchery'). Surely I won't let two little fourteen-year-olds ruin my fun, ne? Enjoy! ~ ))

Deidara was in heaven. Scratch that…heaven couldn't even be this good. He was lying in Sasori's arms, his head resting in the junction of the man's neck and shoulder. He was drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness. His Danna's grip on him was tight, and protective. He felt so safe. He turned to look up into Sasori's doll-like eyes.

"Danna…what made you…want to do that with me? What's made you like this? You used to be so cold and distant. Threatening to kill me…to turn me into one of your…" He sat up and looked at one of the unfinished puppets that lay across Sasori's work bench. He swallowed nervously. "Creations…"

Sasori shifted, gazing down at the blonde boy in his arms. He really didn't have an answer to his question. He didn't quite _know_ why he changed his feelings towards the boy. Could it have been the way Deidara fought so vehemently about the nature of his art? Or perhaps it was how spunky the blonde was, always in such a scrappy mood. It could be, in all actuality, the fact that Sasori had this sneaking suspicion that if he let the blonde in, he would never leave. And he needed that. He needed someone to finally, _always_ be there. Sasori pulled the blonde into his lap, causing him to smile and curl up in his wooden arms.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I've always been alone. You know that. You heard my story, brat. My parents…well you know what happened. That's why I became so obsessed with my puppets. They would never leave me. They were eternal…humans died. Humans would leave me, cold and alone, just how I was when Mother and Father died. But you…I have a feeling you won't leave. You're so obsessive…so determined. But you're the type to die young, Deidara. Although…I would rather have been with you, even if it's for a short time, than not be with you at all and regret the time we never spent together." He felt like a sap, spilling his feelings like this. But it had to be said. He looked down at the boy, only to see tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, D-Danna…" He leaned up, and kissed the puppet master deeply, cupping his jaw with both hands. The kiss was slow and sweet, Deidara's small pink tongue dancing across Sasori's lips. He pulled back a moment later, flicking his blond bangs out of his face. "Sasori-danna. Make love to me." He whispered. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"We already…" He began, but he was cut off by Deidara's lips again. The blonde kissed him while pulling off his own shirt. He tossed it onto the floor.

"No…that was _fucking_. I want you to go slow…and sweet. I want you to make me yours. You said you needed me to always be here…well I need something from you, too. I've never felt wanted before. Ever. I need to feel like you want me, Sasori-sempai." He sounded so desperate. Sasori leaned up, tugging at the hem of the bomber's pants.

"I do want you." He muttered, finally shedding all of Deidara's pesky clothing. He laid the blond back on the bed, and lifted his legs up, parting them slightly. His subordinate was already hard. He kneeled down between his the boys legs, his mouth right in front of his tight entrance. He ran his tongue over the puckered flesh, earning a gasp from the blond.

"S-Sasori-danna!"

Sasori continued his assault, pressing his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles. Soon, the room was filled with Deidara's moaning, his pleading.

"Sasori…_Sasori_."

When he deemed the boy prepared enough, he moved so he was parallel with Deidara's body, uncoiling the cord in his stomach. It slithered over the boys legs, and he positioned it. As the puppet master kissed his lover deeply, he pressed inside of him. Slowly, tenderly, setting an easy pace. Deidara slowly rocked his hips up to meet the cords thrusts, murmuring into Sasori's mouth. Sasori couldn't help but watch the passion wash over his partner's face. Deidara was like a work of art, lovely and flawless. Sasori could not believe he lived this long without this…without his blond.

The pitch of Deidara's moans began to get higher, signaling he was close to release. Sasori reached down and stroked the boys hard shaft, earning him the sweetest sound he ever heard.

"Please…Danna…more! _More!_" the boy begged. Sasori complied, stroking him faster. He was so lost in Deidara face, the way he bit his lip…the way his eyes rolled back in his head… "Ah! I'm…c-coming! SASORI-DANNA! _Hmmm…."_

His seed covered his stomach, and he arched his back almost painfully. Sasori was speechless for a moment, but as the blonde collapsed against the pillows, he allowed himself to smile. He kissed the boy, and got up and walked to the bathroom. He came back moments later with a wet towel, which he used to wipe off the exhausted boys lower half. He discarded the now-soiled cloth in the hamper, and came back to the bed. He wrapped Deidara up in his arms, and covered them both with their blanket. The boy was already asleep.

Sasori was left alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Deidara asked as his partner, Sasori, as they entered a small village on the outskirts of Suna. They had been walking all day, and Sasori refused to tell Deidara why. He only muttered, 'It's a surprise,' before they left the base. Sasori huffed.

"No, Brat. I told you, it's a surprise. Now, hush up and keep walking. We're almost there." He grumbled.

Deidara stomped his foot, but kept walking none the less. He was curious. It had been over a month since that night they had made love for the first time. Everything had been going good, according to Deidara. He was happy, and Sasori seemed happy, too. He didn't smile all the time or anything, but he seemed…more content. He didn't wander at night anymore. He lay right beside the blonde, all night. He even closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as well. Deidara found this particularly endearing. So why was his partner being so short with him now? Why did he seem so…nervous?

Finally, Sasori stopped in front of a small tea shop in the heart of the small village. The sign that hung above the wooden door read '_Shinjitsuno Ai'_. Deidara raised an eyebrow, glancing at his partner.

"You brought me all this way…to get tea?" He mused. Sasori looked agitated.

"Just come on, Brat." He grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged him inside. He chose a small booth in the back, and the sat down opposite of each other. The inside of the teashop was painted a dusky rose color, with origami hearts hanging from the ceiling. It was sort of tacky, but still cute. It smells of sweet mitarashi dango and green tea. When the server came to take their order, that's exactly what he asked for. When the girl turned to Sasori, he waved his hand.

"Nothing for me." He grunted. She looked a little nervous, but nodded, and scurried away. Deidara was openly staring at Sasori.

"Danna…what's up with you today? All of this is so…out of the norm for you. Are you alright?" He asked. He reached across the table to take the older man's hand, but he pulled away, like he had been burned.

"Yes, Deidara, I'm _fine." _He hissed. The girl came back with Deidara's tea and his dango. He smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you! I'm sure it will be delicious!" He said sweetly. She blushed, clutching her tray, before fleeing again. Deidara chuckled, biting down on his dango. "Oh…it's so good!" He swooned. He looked back to Sasori, who looked even more agitated than he had before.

"Brat…I brought you here for a reason." He muttered, glaring at tile of the floor.

"Mm-What?" He said through a mouthful of dango. Sasori was playing with something in the pocket of his cloak. He looked ready to kill.

"This…place. It's….where Father proposed to Mother." There was rage swirling behind his eyes. Deidara was lost.

"Ah. That really cute! Thanks for bringing me-" He began, but he was cut off as the Sasori slammed a small black box down on the table. Deidara gasped, staring at it. Sasori grunted.

"Open it." He sounded annoyed. Deidara grabbed it, and took the top off. He almost dropped it when he saw what was inside. It was a ring. A silver band, with a small scorpion engraved on the inside. He looked up at the redhead, who still looked so pissed off.

"Sasori-danna…what?" The blonde muttered. Sasori reached across the table, and pulled the ring out of the box. He grabbed Deidara's hand, and pushed the ring onto his finger.

"Marry me." He hissed.


End file.
